


Beginnings

by orphan_account



Series: Childhood Memories [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beginnings, Family, Fluff, Grown Up, M/M, Sequel, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Harry is 36 his daughter starts primary school.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

When Harry is 36 his daughter starts primary school. He and Louis started early on the marriage front but were late having kids – after all, they both were still yet to finish uni when they tied the knot on the happiest day of their lives, and after that came all the problems that come along with having just finished life as a student and beginning life as a married couple: getting jobs, buying a flat and a car (thankfully Anne and Jay teamed together to get them the latter, as the two young men were having a hard enough time of it convincing the bank to give them a mortgage when they were paying off student loans) and generally making ends meet. Children weren’t a realistic option until the younger man was at least 28 or so! That’s not to say that he didn’t dream of having kids, lots of them, all running around for them both to love as their own, and to complete their family. Before that, however, he and his partner had to work exceedingly hard to earn enough money to pay off all their debts and eventually buy a house of their own in the suburbs of North London that wasn’t too fancy or too large, but which felt like home. When they were finally handed the keys by the previous owners, it was as though another piece had been added to their dreams of a picture-perfect life together, and as the 29 year old whispered to his partner half-jokingly as they looked around the house that was now theirs,

“It’s time to start making babies, babe!”

Unfortunately for the two of them, it turned out that ‘making babies’ was more difficult than they’d realised; they were desperate to have their own children rather than adopting, but although Gemma was keen to volunteer as surrogate mother, it turned out Louis suffered from a rare genetic disorder that prevented him from being able to donate the sperm. It was a difficult time for them, during which Harry walked out on no less than five occasions, only to come back sobbing at 2 in the morning to be welcomed into the half-cold double bed where they would cuddle together and his husband would try to convince him that it was all going to be alright, however they eventually decided that they would adopt anyway to avoid any more medical procedures. By that time they were both in their thirties but everything was thankfully stable in their lives, and when they turned up at the adoption centre they fell in love with Emma the moment they saw her lying peacefully in her crib. She had tanned skin just like the older man, along with green eyes and (though they didn’t know it at the time since she was still a baby) dark curly hair like his husband. After that the adoption process was relatively easy, and neither of them would ever forget the day they were able to take their daughter home to show her the house that now felt like a true family home, from the living room scattered with toys and baby clothes from all their friends and family, to the bedroom that they had painted yellow together and decorated with flowers at Harry’s suggestion. More than a few tears of happiness were shed that night when it finally kicked in for them both that this was actually happening. They were no longer just a couple, they were a family. The next few years were a blur of 3am feeds, first steps and later toddler groups, family outings and hundreds of colourful paintings stuck all over the walls, until eventually it’s all led up to today. Emma and both her daddies are stood at the gate, ready to enter into the school playground, but the younger man is having to try exceptionally hard to keep it all together when what he really wants to do is hold his daughter close and not let her go off to a place where he can’t look after her constantly. He always the possessive boyfriend type, and now it appears he’s also a rather overprotective father too. Thankfully his partner is made from sterner stuff, so marches them forwards through the gates, making the young girl laugh by quietly calling out ‘left, right, left, right’ as he does so. They’re already a bit late thanks to an incident involving a missing left shoe this morning, which is why they’re barely a few steps into the playground when the hand-bell is tolled to signify the beginning of the school day. Up until this point the 4 year old has been a ball of excited energy, chatting nine to the dozen about how much she’s been looking forward to this brand new experience, but now she becomes uncharacteristically shy and clutches at her closest daddy’s leg so she can hide her face in it. Louis automatically bends down to comfort her, while Harry rests a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

“Hey, don’t worry Ems, it’s going to be fine” begins the older man soothingly, looking deep into his daughter’s eyes in order to let her know that he’s speaking the truth. “Jamie’s starting school today, too, isn’t he? And so are all the other children in your class. And Daddy Harry will be here to pick you up at the end of the school day.” Evidently convinced by her father’s words, Emma loosens her grip on the younger man’s leg to pull her other dad into a hug that he quickly returns.

“I love you, Daddy Louis,” she whispers in his ear, before pulling away to embrace the 36 year old who has also bent down to be at her level. “And I love you too, Daddy Harry.”

“We love you too, very much,” the older of the two men tells her with an adoring smile, before reaching out a hand that she takes more confidently and promptly drags her parents over to where her Uncles Liam and Zayn are showing their son, Jamie, to his new teacher.

When Emma runs up to Harry at 3 o’clock when he comes to pick her up from school, she has a small boy hanging off her arm, who it turns out is called Ivan and is now her ‘best friend’. Over dinner that evening Harry tells her how he met his husband on his first day of school, and although she scrunches her face up as her two daddies joke about her marrying her new mate, secretly the younger man can’t help but feel proud that his daughter is starting to have a life of her own, with him and his partner to support her. They might not be the usual family, but in his eyes they’re pretty much perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I hope you liked this series guys :)


End file.
